


Your Body, Your Words

by babystayculture



Series: (because everyday is my) birthday [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Power Play, Prostate Massage, Public Display of Affection, Riding, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Teasing, brief mention of alcohol, consent is sexy!!!!!!!, heads up this is unprotected sex, jaemin is so whipped wbk, jaemin: hh baby youre so sexy so hot i love you so much, kind of cockwarming, kind of public sex??, mention of masturbation, remember everything is 100x sexier when your partner(s) are totally into what ur doing!!!, remember that if u have sex irl wrap it up!!!, renjun :, uhhh jeno comes down renjuns throat hhh, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babystayculture/pseuds/babystayculture
Summary: It is just like Renjun to be cool and composed, bossy even, when they're having sex.In fact, the only reason Jeno and Jaemin see past his facade is because they know him too well. His words, his body language, the way he melts for them and them only - it makes him all the more addictive.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: (because everyday is my) birthday [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667225
Comments: 25
Kudos: 461





	Your Body, Your Words

**Author's Note:**

> ........ i did NOT mean to leave AO3 for hhh four months??? i am so sorry!!!! i was just so caught up with school and uni applications... but i am back!!! and i have more!! bc renjun's birthday is a week away, i will be (hopefully!) posting a fic everyday from now until his birthday!! i will talk more about this in the ending note but i hope everyone's been well, and that you enjoy this fic!

Someone we cannot live without

(and i cannot live without you)

Somebody we cannot live without 

(let me be the most important someone to you)

* * *

Jeno can’t stop touching. 

(and the heady, _possessive_ feeling that swirls through his brain when he touches renjun makes him almost addicted to it. when he encircles his arms around renjun’s tiny, tiny waist and renjun fits perfectly against him; when he squeezes renjun’s thigh, the span of his hand almost enough to wrap around the softness; when he carries renjun around and manhandles him, renjun whimpering and squirming in his hold. he’s _addicted_.)

Jaemin can’t stop teasing. 

(the control, the _power_ he feels when renjun whines and begs and pleads, oh that - that is addictive. when he pinches renjun’s nipples harshly before they go out, pressing against them when they’re in public; when he slides a plug into renjun and tells him to be good and renjun nods, teary-eyed and flushed; when he eats renjun out until renjun is crying and squirming away from sensitivity but then grinding back and telling him not to stop. it’s _addictive_.) 

They’re addicted.

* * *

If Jeno had to try and remember when this all started, he didn’t think he would be able to pin a certain date to it. It had come slowly, pace by pace, along with all the trust that they built with each other and the fact that their walls could gradually come down when they were around each other. 

Even when they had sex for the first few times, Renjun had seemed composed, calm. He had battled for control just as much as Jaemin did, and Jeno at the time had just let them fight it out. To be fair to him, it had been a long Friday night the first time they decided to have sex, and somehow he ends up with Renjun in his lap, riding down on his cock, so he can’t really complain. 

It’s after they have had sex a couple of times that Jeno starts to realise how Renjun fits in his arms. 

Hand-span waist indeed, because Renjun’s waist is so tiny that Jeno’s hand easily fits around Renjun’s waist. That thought isn’t just restricted to the confines of their bedroom; it comes to the forefront of his mind when he’s hugging Renjun, or when they're walking together and he’s got a hand on the small of Renjun’s back to guide him up some stairs or to watch his steps.

Maybe it’s also the fact that they’ve already started to know each other’s bodies that Jeno feels a little more confident in touching Renjun. 

Even now, he still remembers the first time he had touched Renjun’s thigh in public. He hadn’t done it purposefully - it just felt natural to slide his hand over Renjun’s upper thigh, fingers digging lightly into the plushness through the thick denim. He also hadn’t realised he was squeezing slightly, distracted by the conversation he’s having with Mark, but then he remembers feeling Renjun squeeze his thighs together, trapping his hand between his thighs. 

He had looked over then, only to see the faintest blush rising on Renjun’s cheeks, something that Jeno is coming to associate with Renjun being aroused. The thought that maybe he had  _ caused _ this crossed his mind, and then he had squeezed Renjun’s thigh with more force than he had thus far, and Renjun stuttered in the middle of his sentence to Donghyuck. 

Jeno had  _ liked  _ that, and he had remembered that. 

_ Renjun likes this _ . Slowly, he starts to pick up on the little pieces of body language that Renjun cannot control, far from the control he has over his words and his mouth. 

Learns in the bedroom that Renjun’s voice tends to get high and whiny when he’s about to come; learns that if Renjun doesn’t meet their eye it means that he’s got something he wants to do but is too shy to ask them for; learns that despite being somewhat bossy and having a thing for riding them, he will sometimes melt into their touch. 

And Jeno is nothing if not a good learner, and a good applier as well. 

Jeno starts to gauge what Renjun wants, whispers dirty talk in his ear and promises he’ll do whatever it is that Renjun wants to do; he starts to make Renjun say what he wants, until Renjun is almost on the verge of breaking; he starts to see through the composed facade Renjun puts on, fucks into Renjun more actively until Renjun collapses on top of him, panting and hands braced on his shoulders. 

The realisation dawns slow. 

With every sigh that Renjun gives him when he touches him, whether it be his thigh, or his waist, or a flick of his fingers over Renjun’s nipples, Jeno becomes a little more addicted. With every squirm that Renjun makes when he first sinks down onto Jeno’s cock, still not used to his size despite having done this regularly, Jeno becomes a little more addicted. With each word and touch that Renjun gives him, he becomes that much more addicted. 

The first time that Renjun melts almost immediately is the first time he manhandles Renjun. 

Jeno hadn’t meant to. Manhandle Renjun, that is. It was just that he had somehow felt the absence of his boyfriends a lot more while he was at work, and when he had stepped in, Renjun was - right there. He hadn’t really thought about it, just stepped in and picked Renjun up by the waist, pressing them closely together. 

Renjun had shrieked indignantly but closed his legs around Jeno’s thighs all the same, hands flying to circle around Jeno’s shoulders. 

“Don’t just do that!” Renjun complained, loud and unfiltered right into Jeno’s ear, but he’s kissing Jeno’s earlobe anyway. 

“Says the one who’s hugging me back,” Jeno responded, amused. He had shifted his arms then, from being around Renjun’s waist to having one under his butt, encouraging Renjun to shift so that he could hold Renjun more securely. 

And then, all within half a second, Renjun breathes in sharply and he hugs Jeno tighter. 

“Renjun?” Jeno asks, unsure about what just happened. 

“Nothing,” Renjun says into Jeno’s shoulder, but Jeno can just barely make out the startings of a blush forming on Renjun’s cheek. He knows what this is. 

“Baby?” 

“Nothing!” 

Jeno waits, standing there with Renjun in his arms like he weighs nothing. Waits for the inevitable confession to come because Renjun hardly hides anything from them. 

“It’s just -” Renjun starts, then has to swallow, throat dry. “It’s just… I… like it. That you can - pick me up so easily.” He groans after he finishes his sentence, like he wants to drown out what he’s just said, but every word of it is crystal clear to Jeno. 

“You like it?” Jeno asks, words like vodka in his throat, but this - Renjun is more addictive than any alcohol there is. His pink cheeks, the extra heat that’s emanating from his body, the way Renjun melts in his hold, lets Jeno just hold him, and what feels like the burgeoning of arousal between them - that is addictive. 

* * *

Jaemin wonders when he started to love this. Love the power he has over Renjun that exists in their bedroom. Love how he can make Renjun shake even in public, and all he needs to do is kiss Renjun a little too deeply or pass a hand over his ass, hands lingering on his thighs for a little too long. Renjun is so easy for him to become addicted to, and Jaemin is only weak. 

All of his firsts has been Renjun’s first as well, and by far the most memorable first he’s had is eating Renjun out for the first time. Curiosity, fantasy and Googling could only take him so far, so when he had tentatively suggested it for the first time, Renjun had burst into flames and couldn’t speak properly, but then admitted that  _ yes _ , he wanted it too. 

And seeing,  _ feeling _ Renjun writhe and sob under him because of his tongue - Jaemin had to stop himself from coming too fast, because  _ god _ , Renjun was so  _ sexy _ . Renjun, uninhibited and nearly delirious with pleasure, selfish with it and pushing Jaemin’s head down again if he so much as parted a little ways away to breathe. It was so  _ sexy _ and Jaemin thinks he might have combusted on the inside.

It had also meant he knew exactly how to get Renjun where he wanted from then on. 

Jaemin is addicted to giving as much as Renjun is to receiving. It makes Jeno embarrassed sometimes, to see his boyfriends so ramped up on hormones that Jaemin has to drag them into a bathroom just for a quickie, but it’s still  _ hot _ and Jaemin knows they both like it. 

He still remembers all of the times he’s eaten Renjun out, and perhaps what stands out most in his memory is when they were due for a dinner with their friends, and instead of getting ready, Renjun had somehow managed to convince Jaemin to eat him out before they left. Jeno just shook his head, then texted their friends they would be late before going to join them. 

Jaemin had made Renjun bend over on their dressing table, shorts pulled down only to his thighs, and he had traced Renjun’s pretty hole once, twice, then licked over it, pressing his tongue flat against the hole. 

Renjun’s whimpers were gorgeous to hear, and even more gorgeous to hear when he was moaning around Jeno’s cock. Mouth full of Jeno’s cock, hole full of Jaemin’s tongue and fingers - if that wasn’t hot, Jaemin didn’t know what else could top that. 

That time, he had stretched maybe three fingers into Renjun’s sloppy hole, pressed all of them against Renjun’s prostate harshly and licked between his fingers before Renjun was coming, moan muffled by the fact that Jeno was coming down this throat, and then he had come all over his stomach and thighs, cum dripping onto the hardwood of their bedroom floor. 

That was easily the most gorgeous sight Jaemin had ever laid his eyes on, and promptly forgot they had places to be. 

But even more than that, Jaemin thinks what he’s addicted to the most is how Renjun begs. Renjun, with his notoriously dangerous amount of pride and dignity remained composed even when they had sex the first few times, and so it was all the more gratifying when Renjun would finally relent, look into their eyes and beg for their cock in the smallest voice ever. 

And it’s not just him that likes it - Renjun likes it too. He likes how they can pick him up and put him in his place, make him say things that he would never dream of saying, and how easily they can reduce him to his last wits. 

Perhaps the biggest advantage that had come out of them learning Renjun’s body language is that Renjun is a lot more forthcoming with his wants and his needs. 

Where a few months ago Renjun would have simply not voiced that he was aroused, he now pulls at their hands and looks at them molten brown and liquid amber, and tells them that he wants them, and he wants them  _ now _ . 

Where a few months ago Renjun had been too shy to even look them in the eye when they had their cock balls-deep in him, now he begs them to go faster, harder,  _ deeper _ , and when they’re done, to not pull out, that he wants them to be inside for a little longer.

Where a few months ago Renjun would have flushed to his roots and refuse point blank to even look at any sex toys, now he has a wishlist of sex toys he wants, and the few that they do have are put to good use, and its more often than not Jaemin walks into their bedroom only to find Renjun playing with himself, eyes screwed tight and legs shaking. 

He’s addicted. It’s as simple as that. He’s addicted to Renjun’s words and Renjun’s body and  _ Renjun _ . There is no way else to put it. 

* * *

Like now, with Jeno pushing Renjun down into the bedsheets and mouth already busy whispering filth into Renjun’s ear, Jaemin thinks they are addictive. 

“What do you want tonight, kitten?” Jeno asks, nips at Renjun’s earlobe playfully and his breath hitches slightly when Renjun latches onto his neck, sucks a hickey into the skin there. 

“You,” Renjun replies. It’s simple, and yet it is so much. There is trust glowing in Renjun’s eyes and at the corner of his smile and he spreads his legs so easily when Jaemin so much as taps his thigh, and Jaemin thinks he is not only addicted - he is also very much in love. 

Maybe it is also the time of the night, that it is almost midnight, that Renjun melts a lot more easily under their touch. He sighs when Jaemin twists his nipples, and squirms when Jeno encircles his cock with a warm hand. He’s a lot less bratty than he usually is. 

“You’re more pliant tonight,” Jeno notes from where he’s mouthing at Renjun’s hip, so close to where Renjun actually wants his mouth to be. 

Renjun looks at him, vision a little hazy. “I just… I love you, both of you. So much,” He says, closes his eyes briefly and opens them again. “I think - I feel safe. You feel safe and… you don’t mind if I’m like this a lot more often, do you?” 

Jaemin leans down, kisses him softly. “Of course we don’t. We love you for you, no matter how you are.” 

Then Jeno closes his mouth around Renjun’s cock with a finger pressed at Renjun’s hole, and Renjun keens, high and sweet and loses himself to the night. Loses himself to Jeno and Jaemin. Loses himself to a side of him that comes out less often; not the loud, sarcastic self he usually is all the time. This time, there is a softness to them that he wants to indulge in. 

He moans when Jaemin fucks into him, excruciatingly slowly. He feels the drag of Jaemin’s cock, every ridge and dip and then the shape of his cockhead as it settles so close to his prostate. Renjun wants to cry, say something, but nothing’s coming out of his mouth except short little whines. Still, Jaemin understands. 

Jaemin starts fucking him, but far from the intense, fast fucking they usually do, Jaemin drags each thrust out, forces him to feel his cock like he’s just entered him for the first time, and Renjun swears he’s going to go crazy. 

“Jae- _ min _ ,” Renjun manages to choke out. 

“Hmm?” Jaemin asks, and has the nerve to roll his hips so that he presses directly into Renjun’s prostate. 

Renjun can’t say anything else, so he lies there and lets Jaemin do what he wants with his body, feeling Jeno squeeze his hand reassuringly. They don’t touch his cock, and even though they haven’t said he isn’t allowed to touch himself, Renjun doesn’t. 

When Jaemin comes, he comes with a bruising bite to Renjun’s collarbone, and Renjun thinks he’s addicted to the feeling of Jaemin coming in him more than he should. He doesn’t even have time to complain about loss when Jaemin slides out, because Jeno’s cock fills him up again. 

Jeno is an even bigger tease than Jaemin. He doesn’t even fuck Renjun properly, just grinds his cock into Renjun’s hole and when he finds Renjun’s prostate, he fucks Renjun like that in fast, shallow thrusts. Renjun’s moans are choked out and half-formed, and somewhere in the back of his brain he thinks perhaps Jeno likes the sounds he makes like this. 

The slide of Jeno’s cock in his hole is made almost unbearably smooth with Jaemin’s cum, and when Jaemin finally wraps a hand around his cock, Renjun thinks he really does start crying. 

“Injun?” Jaemin asks, a little worry in his voice. 

“No - I’m fine. It just - it feels good, really good,” Renjun says, words rushed because he doesn’t want them to stop, and also because he doesn’t think he can remember any other words if he doesn’t spit them out right now. 

Jeno kisses him then, and then starts grinding into him again. That direct stimulation of his prostate combined with Jaemin’s sticky hand working over his cock is more than enough to send him off the edge, and he comes with a cry, cum spilling mess over Jaemin’s fist and his abdomen; his orgasm is only prolonged and heightened with Jeno coming in him as well, set off by how tight he’s squeezing around Jeno’s cock. 

When he does come back to the waking world, his body is already wiped down and Jeno’s kissing over his hickeys gently, delicately. His cock is soft in his hole, but he hasn’t pulled out, and Renjun’s heart warms - they always remember what he wants. 

“I love you,” Renjun says, and his heart skips two beats because their attention immediately snaps to him, unwavering. “I really do.” 

“Not as much as I love both of you!” Jaemin says, loud, and then they all burst into giggles. 

Renjun may be addictive to Jeno and Jaemin, but for him, they are just as addictive. 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!! does it feel a little different from my usual writing style?? hhh i dont know... but i hope you enjoyed it!!
> 
> now, onto the logistics: i will be posting a fic everyday until renjun's birthday, and all of them will belong to this series except for the one im posting on his birthday. that fic will be part of the a/b/o series, a sequel of which has been highly requested!! 
> 
> i am also really sorry that i took so long to come back, but i hope that everyone has been well, and especially during these times that you guys stay healthy, drink lots of water and wash your hands!! i can only hope that my fics form a little part of the respite you get away form the real world <3 
> 
> i hope you look forward to the next few fics i will be posting~~ i really hope i can get them out too hhsdg if i fail you are all allowed to scold me T-T everyone, i will see you tomorrow, and have a wonderful day/night where you are!!


End file.
